warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Taken Over/Characters
I'm pretty sure lithe means nimble, graceful and such. It doesn't make sense that Lynx is a cave-guard to-be 22:08, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Fine then I’ll put her as a prey-hunter to-be. And who is this? HiddenSun ' 22:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) No I'll just change that decsription, it would change the whole story if I did. 'HiddenSun ' 22:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, that was me lil' sis, she was the hacker. Sorry!FallingPetal 22:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) no problem :) she actually helped me. 'HiddenSun ' 22:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Boo! You changed Lynx into a fattie! She was my fav character! Now she is ruined! 15:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I apologize, but I had to change her for the story. 'HiddenSun ' 22:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Cave-guards are muscular, not fat. And anyway, Lynx, being a Tribe cat, would still be considered small and lean by Clan standards. Raven Randomness! 23:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I apply for a charecter here?--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 23:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! 'HiddenSun ' 00:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hidden! and thanks for your vote in the WFFW for NG! That meant a lot to me! Here she is: Path Way to Frozen Star. (Path) *You can pick if she's cave guard or prey hunter, what ever you need. *Green, VERY luminescent eyes *She-cat *Silvery gray coat with star symbol on head (yeah, out there ^^) *If you neede to kill sher, go ahead (wow...that sounded really weird..) *Mates- Sure! Thanks!--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 00:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind if I put her as a cave-guard who is about to turn into an elder? I have a plan for her. 'HiddenSun ' 00:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I make another charecter? If so: Storm that Thunders Over Brook/ Brook Daughter of Stormfur and Brok (Optional) Gray tabby with amber eyes. An energetic little bundle of fur who somehow manages to get in everyone's way and under everyone's paws. To-be Yes, she an have a mate and she's a to-be for whatever you need her to be. Thanks!--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 23:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I know what's going on, you were jealous that you couldn't make a cat as good as Lynx so you made her fat to make you stupid cat, Fox look better! 23:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude, chill out. It's Hiddensun's story- she can do whatever she likes with it. Nice to know you enjoy it, though. :) [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 23:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Fox stinks and you just made her to stand up Lynx XP 15:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I didn't make her to stand up to Lynx, I just made her because I wanted Lynx to have a sister. If you don't believe me or don't like it it's your problem. Thank you for at least reading teh story and characters =] 'HiddenSun ' 19:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) This is Hiddensun's story, she can make the charecters ow she wants them to be. And I have no idea what you are talking about. Don't insult Hidden or her stories or her charecters, she's my friend.--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 19:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Artimas! =D 'HiddenSun ' 20:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) You're my friend. Friends help eachother. And you always stick up for me, I should return the favor. Besides, this story is awesome, anyone who has a problem with it is crazy!--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 20:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Leave my friend alone! You can't just be mean to people like that! It's horrible! I do know how to pick good and caring friends who will stick by me, maybe you just can't tell good people from bad. I will report you to a sysop if you keep being mean. --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 20:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC)